The Last Man on Earth
by gayfic33
Summary: Stuck in the prison world, Damon and Kai know they need each other for something Damon hasn't had in months and Kai hasn't had for 20 years.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Damon was in the prison world for just over four months with Bonnie, just meeting Kai Parker a week ago. Damon and Bonnie have been living in the Salvatore Manor while Kai has been staying at an unknown location somewhere in Mystic Falls. For the entire time, Damon has been in this prison world, he has been unable to have sex with anyone because sex with Bonnie would cause too much drama. But when he saw Kai, something in him got hot and hard. He had the faint idea that he could finally have sex… with Kai, but he shoved that far in the back of his head. Kai was crazy, and though that turned Damon off, it also turned him on like never before. But he shoved it back and didn't act on it, that is until he came out of the shower one day and there was a note on his bed. The note read…

_I've seen the way you look at me… and the boner below. We both want something that we can only give each other. Come to the blue house on the corner of Oak and 5th as soon as possible if you want to have some fun._

Though there was no name on it, Damon had a feeling who it was. He quickly gets his hair looking perfect and puts on the nicest shirt he has and vamp speeds out of the house. Damon arrives at the house and the door is cracked open. Damon walks in and follows the faint sound coming from upstairs. As he gets upstairs he sees only one door is closed and goes to it. As he opens the door, Damon sees Kai standing in the middle of the room, wearing his usual t-shirt, sweater, jeans. His short brown hair is spiked up as normal.

"You came!" Kai says, smiling uncontrollably.

"Not yet." Damon speeds at Kai, pushing him onto the bed and getting on top of him.

Damon rips Kai's shirt right off and throws it and his sweater to the wall. Kai moves his hands up and into Damon's hair, which is ten times softer than he would have imagined. Damon rips off his own shirt before the two begin sliding off their own pants and boxers. Once completely naked, the two just sit there looking at each other. Kai is not surprised by Damon's amazing body and large penis, but Damon is fully surprised by the abs Kai is sporting and the penis that' thicker and longer than his own.

"Fuck what am I doing?" Damon says before he moves back down and begins kissing Kai.

Kai has been kissing apples, pillows, and himself for so long that Damon is ridiculously impressed with his kissing skills. Though Damon keeps trying to forget that what he is doing this with is Kai, but the thought of doing this with Kai only makes this better. Right then, Damon stops kissing Kai and sits up. He slides his hands down Kai's abs, preparing to go in. Just then, Kai grabs both Damon's arms and begins sucking some power out of him. Damon starts getting weak and collapses onto the bed. Kai gets up and on top of Damon before letting go.

"Me first!" Kai laughs as he shoves his penis straight into Damon's ass with full force.

"Damnit!" Damon shouts, surprised by just how happy that made him.

Kai begins thrusting in and out as he slides one hand up and down Damon's abs while the other hands slowly rub his penis. Damon is impressed as Kai begins to speed up and get sweaty. Damon wants to close his eyes and just focus on the act itself, but he can't look away from Kai's sweaty abs and sexy face. Damon is starting to like Kai more and more by the minute as he begins sweating more and his face begins to move uncontrollably. Kai's eyes and mouth open and close over and over, taking deep breaths than little ones depending on the movement he is doing. It is more than a minute later when Kai is ready to climax.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kai continues yelling nonstop until a minute later when he is done.

Just as Kai slides his penis out of Damon, Damon vamp speeds up, pushing Kai to the bed, and shoves his penis into him.

"My turn." Damon is so happy he can't hold it in.

Damon begins thrusting with his vamp speed, knowing it won't take him long since this is the longest he's ever been without sex. He is moving so fast that Kai can't see his face but can see his long hair flying back and forth. Kai is so relaxed from what just happened with him that he doesn't truly feel the pain in his ass right now. Damon lets go of Kai's waist for a second to run his hands through his hair before continuing vamp speed thrusting.

It's only a few minutes in and Damon is ready to climax. It's been so long for him that he is sweating ridiculous amounts at the moment. Sweat flies into the air and with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Damon lets out one incredibly large shout as he shoots out into Kai.

Damon stops his vamp speed as he slowly lets everything out into Kai. His hair is wet and in front of his face and the sheets around him are wet from sweat. Damon runs his hands through his hair, pushing it back to normal.

"Oh wow!" Damon says as he slides out of Kai and Kai sits up in front of him. "You know… this doesn't mean I like guys in this way."

"Yeah… of course. Me neither." they just stare into each other's eyes. "Round two?" Kai holds his breath in hopes.

"And three, four, and five." Damon bites his lip before he pushes Kai down to the bed and moves his head down Kai's penis.

"Oh...my….god!" Kai says as he closes his eyes and lets Damon get to work.


End file.
